I don't know
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Berapa kalipun kau bertanya hal yang sama, jawabanku juga akan selalu sama/"Kenapa kau ingin bersamaku ketika kau tahu aku adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya?"/"Aku tidak tahu... yang aku tahu aku hanya mencintaimu..."/Saeyoung/Luciel/Seven&MC/MC POV/


Game Mystic Messengers belongs to Cheritz

Ficlet about MC & Saeyoung in MC'POV, enjoy!

.

I don't know

.

"Kenapa kau ingin tetap bersamaku ketika kau tahu aku adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Berapa kalipun kau bertanya hal yang sama, jawabanku juga akan selalu sama.

Kau bertanya pertama kali ketika kau berusaha menjauhkan aku dari hidupmu. Saat itu aku hanya mampu memeluk punggungmu, yang terlihat kokoh namun rapuh di saat bersamaan. Di antara air mata yang tersamar di matamu dan hatiku yang tetap memilih untuk bertahan padamu, aku hanya mampu menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu... Aku hanya mencintaimu..."

Tidak mudah bagiku untuk bertahan melihat dirimu yang lebih memilih kesendirian yang dipenuhi oleh rasa kekosongan dan kehampaan. Meski aku memahami semua alasan yang ada untuk semua tindakanmu, penolakanmu atas atensiku dan peyangkalan yang kau lakukan untuk dirimu sendiri tetap menjadi masa –masa tersulit yang harus aku hadapi. Namun aku tetap percaya... aku percaya padamu... pada hatiku... dan pada ikatan yang telah ada di antara kita. Karena itulah aku memberimu waktu, selama apapun itu, sampai kau mampu dan siap untuk melangkah maju, bersama denganku.

Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, betapa bahagianya diriku ketika akhirnya kau membuka pintu hatimu untukku. Aku selalu mempercayaimu secara utuh, kau akan selalu melindungiku dan mampu membuatku bahagia. Karena itulah tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun ketika aku harus mengikutimu dalam misi berbahaya kita –untuk yang terakhir kalinya-

Dan di antara rasa takut, keraguan, keyakinan, dan harapan yang menyatu dalam diri, kau kembali berkata padaku, "Aku masih tidak mengerti... Kenapa kau bisa menyukai diriku yang sangat berbahaya ini."

Seandainya saat itu kau memberikanku waktu untuk menjawab, aku pasti akan berkata, 'Aku tidak tahu... Aku hanya mencintaimu..."

Malam pertama dari misi yang kita lalui bersama setelah mendapati kebenaran yang tidak pernah disangka, kau meminta maaf karena harus berakhir di kabin yang gelap dan tersembunyi. Dengan keberanian yang entah darimana datangnya, aku memintamu untuk mengatakan perasaanmu secara jujur. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya kau membuat jantungku menggila. Kau mengatakan semuanya padaku, ketakutanmu jika aku melupakanmu, keberanianmu untuk mati demi diriku, dan seberapa besar kau mencintaiku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan meski aku tidak mengetahui alasannya, aku hanya mampu mengatakan,"Aku mencintaimu..."

Malam terakhir yang terasa panjang sebelum kita benar-benar menantang bahaya, kau memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Tidak sedetikpun kau berniat untuk melepaskan tubuhku dalam dekapanmu. Dalam hangatnya suhu tubuhmu yang mampu aku rasakan, kau bercerita tentang impian masa depanmu yang bahagia dan mengatakan satu-satunya permintaanmu, agar aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, agar kau dapat meninggalkan bukti bahwa atensimu sungguh-sungguh pernah ada di dunia ini, bahwa kau sungguh ada dan telah menjadi salah satu bagian terbesar dalam hidupku.

Seandainya saat itu aku mampu untuk berkata, ingin aku kembali mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu... Aku tidak tahu mengapa... tapi aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Bagai mimpi buruk yang terganti menjadi masa depan baru yang kau harapkan, semua akhirnya berjalan dengan lebih baik. Meski kepergian V dan Rika akan tetap menjadi kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan, namun semua telah berjuang untuk tetap melangkah maju. Untuk kali ini, kau mampu untuk membawa kembali satu-satunya keluarga yang kau cintai untuk kembali ke sisimu.

Bagaikan anak kecil, kau mengatakan pada semua betapa bahagianya dirimu saat itu. Betapa bahagianya dirimu karena dapat bergabung dengan RFA dan bertemu dengan semua keluarga kita di sana. Betapa bahagianya dirimu karena dapat bersama kembali dengan saudara kembarmu yang selalu kau rindukan. Dan betapa bahagianya dirimu karena dapat bertemu dengan diriku. Hingga akhirnya kau menjawab semua penantian panjangku saat kau melamarku di depan semua anggota RFA dan Saeran.

"Aku tahu aku adalah seseorang dengan masa lalu yang kelam dan berbahaya. Kita jauh berbeda bahkan sejak kita dilahirkan. Aku sadar aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku tahu tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mencintai diriku yang menyedihkan ini. Tapi maukah kau terus mencintaiku, dan tetap berada di sampingku dan mendampingiku dalam hidupku... untuk selamanya?"

Tanpa ragu aku menjawab, "Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalu dan alasan. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin selamanya mencintaimu dan mendampingi dirimu seumur hidupku."

Rasanya aku tidak akan mampu menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa bahagiaku saat itu yang mampu membuaku tersenyum bahagia hingga saat ini.

Dan sekarang, di malam ini aku kembali memandang wajah tidurmu yang damai. Mengenang seluruh perjalanan panjang cinta kita. Perjalanan panjang yang diwarnai oleh semua emosi yang ada. Senyuman, canda, tawa, tangis, air mata, sakit hati, ketakutan, keraguan, keyakinan, harapan... dan bahagia. Perlahan, kudekatkan wajahku dan aku mencium keningmu, mencoba menyampaikan semua rasa yang tidak mampu aku sampaikan.

Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai dirimu yang mampu membuatku nyaman dan tertawa sejak pertama kali aku bergabung bersama RFA.

Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai dirimu yang selalu menyenangkan dan tertawa lepas dengan caramu sendiri.

Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan semua latar belakangmu yang gelap yang penuh dengan kekosongan dan kehampaan.

Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai dirimu yang sesungguhnya selalu merasa kesepian di tengah semua tawa dan candamu.

Aku mencintaimu, bahkan di saat kau berusaha untuk menjauhkan aku dari hidupmu dengan semua alasan yang ada, aku semakin ingin melindungimu dan menghapus semua kesepian yang selalu yang kau rasakan.

Aku mencintaimu, di saat kau menangis dalam diam dan terpuruk dalam titik terendah dalam hidupmu, aku semakin ingin menopangmu dan mengembalikan senyum dan tawamu yang selalu aku rindukan.

Aku mencintaimu. Sekian lamanya kau telah hidup seorang diri dalam bayang-bayang, aku ingin membalut luka hatimu. Menemani dirimu untuk selamanya agar kau selalu bahagia.

Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu... Saeyoung.

.

.

END


End file.
